Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in her piano school, Umaima needs to master at least $198$ songs. Umaima has already mastered $33$ songs. If Umaima can master $5$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take her to move to the maestro level?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Umaima will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Umaima Needs to have at least $198$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 198$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 198$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 5 + 33 \geq 198$ $ x \cdot 5 \geq 198 - 33 $ $ x \cdot 5 \geq 165 $ $x \geq \dfrac{165}{5} = 33$ Umaima must work for at least 33 months.